


El cuervo

by HopeeZ



Category: Naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeeZ/pseuds/HopeeZ
Summary: Porque su soledad siempre quedaría intacta y aquel ave era la mayor prueba de aquello.





	El cuervo

Capítulo único:

Era una noche fría, en la cual la luna parecía ser más grande de lo normal, como si quisiera llamar la atención de todos, mientras los árboles se mecían a merced del viento.

Él, débil y cansado, en tristes reflexiones, miraba a través de la ventada sin interés en aquel paisaje, oyendo, como de costumbre, esas voces en su cabeza, esos gritos de piedad.

Cabeceando, casi dormido, con el miedo a flor de piel por dejarse caer en los brazos del morfeo y volver a ver, como si de una película se tratase, como sus manos sujetaban aquella espada, la cual parecía disfrutar de la sangre que la impregnaba mientras los cuerpos caían uno por uno.

Ese gélido recuerdo lo estaba matando, mientras la angustia se convertía en su peor enemiga.

Entonces pareció que el aire se tornaba más denso, perfumado por el hedor de los cuerpos caídos aquella noche.

Se sentía preso de la locura.

Los días pasaban sin darle tregua a su dolor.

Dolor por aquel acto cometido, dolor por aquella decisión tomada.

Todas las noches se quedaba en aquella habitación, en donde lo único que se podía apreciar en esa espeluznante obscuridad, era la seda de las cortinas rojas, las cuales provocaban un crujir triste, vago y escalofriante, mientras su color le hacían recordar como la sangre pintaba de rojo la madera de los suelos.

Y ahora aquí, en pie, lo único que podía escuchar era el fuerte latir de su corazón, mientras pensaba en aquella pesadilla que ningún mortal desearía tener. Pero sus pensamientos fueron acallados con el molesto sonido de la ventana, se acercó con molestia y pudo admirar como un majestuoso cuervo, con un suave batir de alas, entró en la habitación camuflándose en la oscuridad que la sumergía.

Sintió como toda su alma se abrazaba dentro de él.

Con aires de gran señor, el cuervo fue a posarse frente a él, inmóvil.

Llegó a pensar en que se veía solitario, igual que él. Esto solo lo llevó a recordar esa carga melancólica que tendría toda su vida.

Por más que pasaron las horas el cuervo no se movió de aquella tenebrosa obscuridad, en donde solo sus ojos rojizos, los cuales parecían estar encendidos mientras quemaban en lo más profundo de la alma del Uchiha, podían verse.

Fue ahí cuando lo comprendió.

**Seguiría protegiendo lo que más amaba.**

El cuervo entonces, emprendió vuelo hasta posarse en el hombro del pelinegro, dejando plumas negras presas de mentiras, al igual que su vida.

Su soledad siempre quedaría intacta y aquel ave era la mejor prueba de aquello.

Y el cuervo siempre lo siguió desde las sombras, al igual que Itachi, quien protegía a quienes amaba desde la obscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay muchos fanáticos que piensan que Itachi es un Dios supremo que todo lo puede y sabe, así que yo quise hacer un fic en donde podía dejar a Itachi como lo que realmente es, un humano, uno que cometió errores como cualquier otro.
> 
> Es una forma un tanto extraña de describir los hechos, pero me gustó como quedó.
> 
> Me inspiré en una historia de Edgar Allan Poe que leí por ahí. Siento que le quedaba como anillo al dedo a Itachi.
> 
> Paz y amor para todos.
> 
> HoopeZ fuera.


End file.
